


they say that heaven is other people

by numbercruncher (Shrekomaed)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Series 1 timeline, Shopping, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrekomaed/pseuds/numbercruncher
Summary: John needs a new suit
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	they say that heaven is other people

**Author's Note:**

> So i actually havent watched Sherlock in a while, apologies if theyre ooc qwq
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"We were invited to a ball. It's at 7PM tomorrow, so you should make sure you bring your fanciest suit if you want to fit in effortlessly. It's extremely important - standing out can get us further from the information we need. We'll be going at 6PM, so you must be ready, Watson."

It was 9AM and John still did not have a properly fancy suit. How could he even get one ready in less than a day, especially when Sherlock had only notified him of the meeting late at night? A tailor was out of the question, and he did not have enough money for a branded suit.

Getting up, John walked to the kitchen and got his coffee ready. He hoped he still had his old suit somewhere in his closet, and if needed, he'll just make sure to buy some flashy buttons and a new bowtie. 

It's not like he was a fashion expert anyway, and if it wasn't to Sherlock's taste, he would just blame him on the lack of time. Who warns for some fancy ball a day in advance anyway?

Just as he was about to take his first sip of coffee and read the newspaper, the door flung open. Speak of the devil.

"I see you did not get the suit ready yet. Time is of essence, Watson. If you truly need help, I'll help you out, but only this once."

John took a bite of his breakfast and sighed. He should've been used to the man's eccentric behaviour by now, but he still didn't like having his mornings interrupted. 

"I was going to look for it after breakfast. I only need a bowtie anyway."

Sherlock cocked his eyebrows in suspicion

"Are you quite certain? Last time i checked, the only suit you had was ten years old and didn't even have the wine stains removed. You're in dire need of a new one"

John rolled his eyes and took a sip of his now lukewarm coffee "I am. It's not that noticeable, Sherlock."

Sherlock sat down opposite John and shook his head "I'm taking that as affirmation that you *do*, in fact, require my help. Get dressed, I'm taking you shopping" 

John's eyes widened in confusion "I haven't even-"

"Time's a ticking, and I don't like repeating myself. You can't get out of this." Sherlock stated firmly, and Watson knew that once Sherlocks mind was set, he could do nothing to change it. He quickly ate the rest of his food and dressed in the first clothes he grabbed in order to not keep Sherlock waiting. 

They were out of the house in just a few minutes and called a cab to the store, finding themselves at quite a fancy store in just twenty minutes. 

John gaped as he looked at Sherlock in bewilderment "Are you insane? We can't afford this!"

"The owner owes me a favour. Consider it a gift" Sherlock shrugged and promptly walked into the store, John walking straight behind. 

The store was lined with mannequins showing off suits of the highest quality, pricetags nowhere to be seen. John gulped, but kept following behind to the counter, where a small man was tapping away at a keyboard, uninterrupted. He enthusiastically waved at the duo

"Mr. Holmes! I was wondering when you'd come around."

"Mr. Rossendale."

"So, my boy, what do you need?"

John took a step forward "I need a suit for some fancy party or other. His request, not mine"

"Of course! Holmes, you should've told me you were bringing your-"

"Partner. Now, would you happen to have anything to suit him?"

Mr Rossendale nodded and went outside the counter to slim suits, showing a slick black suit with black (...)

"This one should suit his build just fine. Mind if i get your measurements first?" 

John nodded and followed to the back to get fitted, as Sherlock waited in the store, taking a look at the ties.

\----------------------------------------------

"Are you quite ready yet?" Sherlock was waiting for a while and getting impatient, tapping his foot on the ground. He was aware that it was for the best, but as much as he tried convincing himself that his impatience was because of the time constraint, deep down he was immensely excited at the idea of seeing John in a proper suit. 

"Almost finished!" John yelled as the tailor quietly grumbled at him to stay still. 

Soon enough, John walked out of the fitting room and set his bowtie.

"How do I look?"

He couldn't remember the last time he felt this way, but Sherlock was left absolutely speechless. The suit fit John perfectly. No, more than perfect. John looked elegant, and as Sherlock slowly took the sight in, the more be noticed. The way his hair fell, his stance, and the way John's old soul made him seem that much more refined. 

Just as John was getting worried at the lack of response, Sherlock cleaned his throat and finally answered. 

"You look quite alright. Good enough for the ball, at the very least." 

While not quite what he wanted to say, he refused to let his emotions get the best of him, especially when he was already quite flushed.

John noticed Sherlocks odd behaviour and smiled, as he turned around to the tailor

"It's perfect. We're taking it!"

The tailor nodded and punched in a few numbers and packed the suit in a bag. As Sherlock paid for the hugely discounted suit, the tailor greeted the duo, hoping they would return once again.

Once outside, John smiled at Sherlock

"I take it you quite like the suit, huh?"

Sherlock just looked fondly at John and smiled "I'd gladly ask you for a dance later"

  
  



End file.
